Certain disease states may require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. Specific aspects of the present disclosure may be of particular benefit where combination therapy is desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it might be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin (also may be referred to as the first or primary medicament) along with a glucagon-like peptide-1 such as GLP-1 or GLP-1 analog (also may be referred to as the second drug or secondary medicament). GLP-1 is derived from the transcription product of the proglucagon gene. GLP-1 is found in the body and is secreted by the intestinal L cell as a gut hormone. GLP-1 possesses several physiological properties that make it (and its analogs) a subject of intensive investigation as a potential treatment of diabetes mellitus.
There are a number of potential problems when delivering two active medicaments or “agents” simultaneously. The two active agents may interact with each other during the long-term, shelf life storage of the formulation. Therefore, it is advantageous to store the active components separately and only combine them at the point of delivery, e.g., injection, needle-less injection, pumps, or inhalation. However, the process for combining the two agents and then administering this combination therapy needs to be simple and convenient for the user to perform reliably, repeatedly and safely.
A further problem that may often arise is that the quantities and/or proportions of each active agent making up the combination therapy may need to be varied for each user or at different stages of their therapy. For example, one or more active agents may require a titration period to gradually introduce a patient to a “maintenance” dose. A further example would be if one active agent requires a non-adjustable fixed dose while the other active agent is varied. This other active agent may need to be varied in response to a patient's symptoms or physical condition. Because of such a potential problem, certain pre-mixed formulations comprising two or more active agents may not be suitable as these pre-mixed formulations would have a fixed ratio of the active components, which could not be varied by the healthcare professional or user.
Additional problems can arise where a multi-drug compound therapy is required, because many users cannot cope with having to use more than one drug delivery system or make the necessary accurate calculation of the required dose combination. Other problems arise where a drug delivery system requires the user to physically manipulate the drug delivery device or a component of the drug delivery device (e.g., a dose dialing button) so as to set and/or inject a dose. This may be especially true for certain users who are challenged with dexterity or computational difficulties.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide devices and/or methods for the delivery of two or more medicaments in a single injection or delivery step that is simple for the user to perform without complicated physical manipulations of the drug delivery device. According to certain embodiments of the disclosed programmable electro-mechanical drug delivery device, the above-mentioned problems may be overcome. For example, the proposed drug delivery device provides separate storage containers or cartridge retainers for two or more active drug agents. These active drug agents are then only combined and/or delivered to the patient during a single delivery procedure. These active agents may be administered together in a combined dose or alternatively, these active agents may be combined in a sequential manner, one after the other. This may be just one programmable feature of the disclosed electro-mechanical drug delivery device.
In addition, when a user sets a dose of the first or primary medicament, the disclosed electro-mechanical micro-processor based drug delivery device may automatically calculate the dose of the second medicament (i.e., non-user settable) based at least in part on a programmed therapeutic dose profile or programmed algorithm. In an alternative arrangement, the disclosed electro-mechanical micro-processor based drug delivery device automatically calculates the dose of the second medicament and/or a third medicament based on a programmed therapeutic dose profile or programmed algorithm. The profile used to compute the dose of the third medicament may or may not be the same type of profile used to compute the dose of the secondary medicament.
The disclosed drug delivery device may also allow for the opportunity of varying the quantity of the medicaments. For example, one fluid quantity can be varied by changing the properties of the injection device (e.g., setting a user variable dose or changing the device's “fixed” dose). The second medicament quantity can be changed by manufacturing a variety of secondary drug containing packages with each variant containing a different volume and/or concentration of the second active agent. The user, for example a patient, a healthcare professional or any other person using the device, would then select the most appropriate secondary package or series or combination of series of different packages for a particular treatment regime.
One problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a drug delivery device, wherein the safety for a user is increased.